En la ciudad que nunca duerme
by julene
Summary: Tras el final de la 3ªtemporada, la gente sigue matando en NY, y los CSI no tienen ni un respiro. Además, una conocida de Flack vuelve a la ciudad, otra chica entra a trabajar en el laboratorio, dos CSI´s intentan no mezclar lo personal y profesional...
1. En el callejón

**Hola! Este es mi primer fic de CSI:NY, sed amables, por favor. Es importante que sepáis que de la primera y segunda temporadas me faltan muchos capítulos, pero la tercera la he visto hasta el final, y este relato ocurre después del final de la tercera, así que puede haber spoilers para algunos. **

* * *

**EN LA CIUDAD QUE NUNCA DUERME**

**1. EN EL CALLEJÓN**

En el callejón había varios gatos que tuvieron que espantar para poder buscar pruebas entre los cubos de basura. Danny se agachó sobre un pequeño trozo de tela, que recogió con las pinzas y guardó en una bolsa de pruebas.

- Podría ser cualquier cosa, – comentó Flack, abriendo la boca de par en par para bostezar a gusto. – y yo necesito un café.

- De paso pide uno para mí. – dijo Danny.

En el centro del callejón, Hawkes le daba la vuelta a uno de los dos cadáveres, buscando el orificio de salida de la bala, si es que había.

- A mí uno también, ya sabes, cortado.

- Adam¿quieres tu otro?

Dejó de hacer fotos a los charcos de sangre al oír su nombre, y en seguida negó con la cabeza.

- No, gracias.

Volvió a su tarea, deseando acabar lo antes posible para poder volver al laboratorio. Hacía demasiado calor, y no lo soportaba; como se había criado en Phoenix, donde las temperaturas eran más altas, toleraba mejor el calor seco que el de esa mañana, con el cielo encapotado y anunciando tormenta. Se acercó a Danny y sacó fotos al rastro de sangre que llegaba hasta los cubos de basura.

- Creo que hay algo detrás. – dijo Danny, recolocándose las gafas con el dorso de la mano.

Entre los dos apartaron un par de cubos, para encontrar un tercer cuerpo. Una mujer, vestida de fiesta. El vestido, largo y de palabra de honor, era granate oscuro, pero no ocultaba las manchas de sangre de la nuca y la espalda.

- Tres cadáveres. Empezamos fuerte la semana¿eh?

Adam se encogió de hombros. Era una mujer muy guapa, incluso muerta, y prefería no opinar. Desde el incidente con los irlandeses su respeto hacia las víctimas había aumentado varios puntos.

Sacó varias fotos, deseando que no le mandaran más tareas y poder volverse con todas las pruebas al laboratorio. Ayudó después a buscar los posibles casquillos por todo el callejón, pero no hubo suerte.

- Joder, qué calor – soltó Danny, quitándose los guantes y tirándolos dentro del kit – se me están asando…

- ¡Don!

Los tres se volvieron al origen del grito, una mujer que se había lanzado al cuello de Flack, abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas y haciendo que la bandeja con los cafés para llevar se tambaleara. Flack parecía sorprendido, pero sonreía de oreja a oreja. Dejó los cafés encima del capó de uno de los coches de policía y abrazó a la mujer, levantándola un poco del suelo y haciéndola reír.

- Parece que a Flack se le ha dado bien el fin de semana.

Danny le dio un codazo a Hawkes, que sonrió.

- Vaya sorpresa.

Sheldon se volvió para hablar con los enfermeros, que estaban recogiendo los cadáveres para llevarlos a la morgue. Adam vio una oportunidad de escapar del calor bochornoso de Julio y empezó a recoger su maletín y el equipo fotográfico para volver con la furgoneta de Hawkes al departamento de policía.

- ¿Te importa si me vuelvo contigo? Aquí ya está todo hecho, y me muero de calor.

- Ya, y eso que en Arizona debía ser mucho peor¿verdad? – le contestó el doctor. - ¿Te importa ir a recoger mi café?

Se encogió de hombros, metió sus cosas en el asiento del copiloto, y fue hacia los coches de policía a por el café para llevar. Flack y la chica se habían alejado un poco de la escena y hablaban animadamente; ella se reía y le dio un pequeño empujón. A Adam no le pareció un ligue de una noche, más bien daba la sensación de que se conocían desde hace bastante tiempo. Sin darse cuenta, se les había quedado mirando, y cuando Don se giró y le saludó con la mano le devolvió el saludo con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y se dio la vuelta en seguida, algo apurado.

La chica también le había mirado, sonriente. No se había fijado mucho, pero no era necesario para ver que era bastante guapa. Aunque no parecía el tipo de chica de Flack; por lo que Danny contaba, Don siempre había preferido a chicas sofisticadas y siempre arregladas, de tacones altos y manicura cara. Sin embargo, esta chica iba algo despeinada, no llevaba casi maquillaje y la ropa era bastante normalita.

Subió a la furgoneta justo cuando Hawkes la arrancaba, y se olvidó de la chica en cuanto empezaron a comentar el caso: triple asesinato y un completo rompecabezas.

* * *

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó Martha, divertida. 

- ¿Adam? El chico del laboratorio. A veces le sacamos de paseo. – sonrió, contento con su broma.

- Qué bobo eres. – le dio un empujón cariñoso, y ambos se rieron. – Hace mucho calor, y aún no me acostumbro a estar aquí de vuelta, así que me voy a ir yendo a casa. Y aún me quedan miles de cajas por desempaquetar.

- ¿Quieres que me pase luego a ayudar?

- No hace falta. – le abrazó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. – Pero la comida para pasado mañana sigue en pie¿no?

- Claro, pequeñaja.

- ¡No me llames así!

- Vale, pequeñaja.

Martha le golpeó el hombro, sin poder evitar reírse, y después se dio la vuelta para salir del callejón, de camino al metro. Andaba sin prisas, aspirando los olores que tanto había echado de menos, incluso los de la basura y el humo de los coches. Se había echado a llorar al aterrizar el avión en el JFK¡por fin volvía a casa!

* * *

Hawkes pasó al tercer cuerpo, el de la mujer vestida de fiesta. Era hermosísima, y le resultó familiar su rostro, pero no conseguía ponerle nombre. Parpadeó un par de veces, borrando cualquier rastro de afectividad hacia el cadáver, volviendo a pensar en ello como eso, sólo un cuerpo. Así era más fácil. 

- ¿Qué me cuentas?

Levantó la mirada; no había oído entrar a Messer.

- Del hombre rubio tienes en esa mesa todas las pruebas. He mandado un análisis de sangre a toxicología, porque tiene los labios morados y creo que podría haber sido envenenado, aunque hasta que no estén los análisis no lo sabré con seguridad.

Danny fue hacia la mesa y empezó a recoger las bolsas de pruebas.

- Del hombre canoso he sacado cuatro balas, dos en el tórax, una en el hombro y otra en la pierna. No le dieron muchas oportunidades.

- Ya… el hombre rubio tenía la pistola en la mano, y faltan cinco balas. Si fue él quien disparó, puede que fallara un tiro.

Hawkes negó con la cabeza.

- Puede que no. Estaba a punto de ponerme con la mujer, y ya te puedo decir que la causa de la muerte es un disparo en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

- Suena a ejecución…

- Sí. Y de ambos hombres he recogido rastros de pólvora en las manos, así que pudo haber sido cualquiera de los dos.

Mac entró en ese momento en la morgue. Parecía cansado y algo enfadado, y la corbata estaba mal anudada. El ambiente se puso tenso; el jefe no parecía haber dormido bien, y les convenía no irritarle más.

- ¿Qué tenéis del caso del callejón?

- Dos muertes por disparos y un posible envenenamiento. – aclaró Danny.

- ¿Sospechosos?

Ambos hombres dispararon, pero aún tengo que comparar las balas para comprobar que fueron ellos. Y del envenenamiento aún no sé nada, acabo de mandar las pruebas a toxicología. – dijo Hawkes.

Mac echó un vistazo a los tres cuerpos, murmuró algo y salió sin decir nada más.

- Es el calor – comentó Danny.

Su compañero le miró, sin comprender.

- Pone a la gente de mala leche. Unos se levantan con el pie izquierdo, otros se matan entre sí.

- No es el calor – dijo Hawkes, soltando un bufido. – Es Nueva York.

* * *

**Bien! Has leído hasta el final, y te lo agradezco, por tu tiempo y tu interés. Es sólo el principio de un fic que espero que dure bastante, porque tengo muchas ideas. Tratará sobre todos los personajes, o casi todos, porque no puedo decidirme por uno u otro. Y de nuevo, gracias por leerme! (y si de paso me pones un review, te mando un poquito de karma)**


	2. En el laboratorio

**2. En el laboratorio**

Danny y Hawkes entraron al laboratorio, mirando por encima del hombro, y cerraron la puerta.

- Mac está insoportable – murmuró el doctor.

- Desde que ha vuelto de Londres. Pensé que le sentarían mejor las vacaciones.

- Messer, no seas tan duro con tu jefe. – Lindsay estaba analizando unas muestras de sangre en la mesa de enfrente, y les dedicó una sonrisa.

Danny le guiñó un ojo, antes de volverse a Adam, que estaba cogiendo unos papeles de la impresora.

- Nos has llamado¿tienes ya el veneno?

- Sí, es sintético. – les pasó los resultados, y Hawkes afirmó con la cabeza.

- No es difícil de fabricar, muchos componentes pueden comprarse en las farmacias.

Adam sonrió, él ya lo sabía. Le encantaba su trabajo y, aunque sabía que no formaba del todo parte del equipo, por no ser CSI, le gustaba aportar algo para resolver el crimen. Sabía que a veces le consideraban un bicho raro, por pasar tantas horas en el laboratorio, pero era donde se sentía cómodo, y, al fin y al cabo, todos tenían un poco de bicho raro.

- Los he rastreado, y el tercer componente de la lista – se lo indicó a Hawkes con el dedo – sólo lo tienen en una docena de farmacias en Nueva York.

Giró la pantalla, donde aparecía un mapa de la ciudad con doce puntitos verdes.

- Genial, toda la tarde de un lado para otro.

- Puede que no.

Los tres se giraron, no habían oído entrar a Flack.

- Aquí os he traído la lista de familiares de las tres víctimas. La hermana de la mujer es farmacéutica.

No pudieron evitar sonreír. El momento en que las piezas empezaban a encajar siempre era glorioso.

- Y trabaja en una de las farmacias de la lista – añadió Danny, tocando uno de los puntitos de la pantalla de ordenador. – Creo que con eso podemos traerla para un interrogatorio.

- Sí, pero antes necesito comer algo. – dijo Don, llevándose las manos a la tripa en un gesto dramático.

- Yo, em, pensaba bajar a comprar un par de sándwiches, puedo subir algo. – comentó Adam.

* * *

Martha entró al enorme edificio y fue directa a los ascensores, pero un guardia de seguridad la paró en el camino.

- Señorita, necesita venir acompañada o una autorización para entrar. Esto es el Departamento de Policía, no un museo.

Se mordió el labio, tenía tantas ganas de darle una sorpresa a Don, pero si le llamaba se chafaría todo.

- Vengo a ver a Donald Flack. Es inspector de homicidios, trabaja en la novena planta.

- ¿Y la autorización?

- Bueno… es que… - el guardia se distrajo un momento y saludó a un hombre con un movimiento de cabeza, que se giró y le devolvió el saludo. - ¡Adam!

Adam se quedó en el sitio, extrañado.

- Adam, soy Martha. Estuve ayer con vosotros en el callejón¿te acuerdas? Vengo a ver a Don, pero no me dejan pasar.

Se había quedado pasmado del morro que tenía la chica, y no supo que contestar. Era tan decidida que le intimidaba un poco.

- Señorita, no quiero ser grosero pero será mejor que abandone el edificio.

- No… no Jonson, está bien, la conozco y puede subir. La acompañaré yo.

Martha le dedicó una sonrisita al guardia antes de rodearle y seguir a Adam hasta los ascensores.

- Gracias – le susurró al oído, poniéndose de puntillas para llegar. No es que Adam fuera muy alto, pero Martha definitivamente no lo era.

Adam sonrió tímidamente. No conocía mucho a Flack, pero no podía negar que tenía bueno gusto con las mujeres. Entraron al ascensor, solos, y Adam pulsó el botón de la novena planta.

- ¿Cómo sabías mi nombre?

- Me lo dijo Don. Yo me llamo Martha. – y le tendió la mano, que Adam cogió con algo de reparo. – Encantada. – le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

- Igualmente – no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

- ¿Trabajas en el laboratorio, verdad?

- Sí… ¿cómo…?

- Me lo dijo Don. Debe ser muy emocionante, ver como todas esas pequeñas pruebas, esos detalles, pueden llevar a un criminal a la cárcel.

- Sí, sí lo es. – la chica desprendía una naturalidad contagiosa, y Adam se sentía a gusto hablando con ella. – Y a veces vemos cosas muy curiosas, la gente se complica mucho a la hora de matar.

Martha le miró con las cejas levantadas, sorprendida.

- Lo dices como si matar fuera algo fácil y normal.

- No, bueno, no quería decir eso…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Martha salió, sonriendo a Adam.

- Está bien. Por cierto¿de dónde eres?

- Yo soy de Phoenix – contestó, sorprendido por la pregunta, por que casi no conocía a la chica pero ella le trataba como si no fuera así. – pero mi madre es irlandesa.

- Me gusta tu acento.

Antes de que pudiera contestar algo, Flack apareció en el pasillo y se acercó a ellos.

- Martha¿qué haces aquí?

- ¡Sorpresa! Vengo a buscarte para ir a comer.

Adam sintió que estorbaba, se despidió apresuradamente, y enfiló el pasillo hacia la sala de descanso, donde Danny, Lindsay y Sheldon estarían esperando los sándwiches para comer.

* * *

Por la tarde, mientras Danny y Mac interrogaban a la hermana de la mujer muerta, Hawkes se ocupó de las balas. En balística había pedido una muestra de la pistola encontrada en el escenario del crimen, para cotejar con las balas que habían asesinado a la mujer y al hombre canoso. Las estriaciones coincidían, así que era la pistola usada en ambas muertes. Pero¿quién había disparado?

Sacó las fotografías y las colocó en la mesa de rastros, para reconstruir una vez más la escena. Pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien en voz alta, él solo podía equivocarse o llegar a conclusiones erróneas.

- ¿Me has llamado? – Adam se asomó a la puerta.

- En realidad buscaba a Don, pero no tengo ni idea de donde está.

- Creo que ha ido a comer con esa chica, la que le vino a visitar ayer a la escena.

Hawkes pareció sorprendido.

- ¿Y eso?

Adam le explicó el incidente en recepción y cómo había subido con ella en ascensor.

- Entonces es más que un ligue de una noche – comentó Hawkes, volviendo poco a poco la atención al caso – parece que Flack va a sentar la cabeza.

- ¿Para qué has sacado las fotografías?

- Hay un envenenamiento, una ejecución, y cuatro disparos a bocajarro. Pero no hemos encontrado nada que nos de más sospechosos que las propias víctimas.

- ¿Y la hermana farmacéutica? – preguntó Adam.

- No creo que tenga mucho que ver. Su ADN no aparecía en la escena del crimen, aunque podría haber envenenado al hombre rubio en otro lugar…

- O haberle dado el veneno a su hermana, podría ser cómplice. Por cierto¿qué relación tenían las tres víctimas?

- Pensé que Danny te lo habría contado antes. – se disculpó Hawkes. – Los tres trabajaban juntos, y estaban en una fiesta en un local que había alquilado la empresa; la puerta trasera daba al callejón, y según varios testigos, habían salido por separado a tomar un poco el aire.

- Y no parecían llevarse muy bien…

- No, y tenían un móvil. Los tres, el mismo, porque optaban al mismo ascenso.

Adam no contestó, sino que se limitó a mirar las fotografías, reordenándolas para ver a vista de águila el callejón entero.

- No creo que hubiera más personas en el callejón.

- Ya… yo también lo he pensado – contestó Hawkes, sacudiendo la cabeza. – A ver qué dice la hermana.

* * *

Lindsay salió del baño, unisex, y abrió el grifo para lavarse las manos. Alguien la cogió por detrás, lo que le hizo pegar un pequeño brinco, pero no pudo gritar, porque le taparon la boca. Sin poder resistirse, la arrastraron hacia uno de los cubículos, donde el atacante se encerró con ella, sin quitar su mano de la boca de Lindsay, que le miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

* * *

**Ya está el segundo capítulo, espero que os vaya gustando y de nuevo gracias por leerlo!!**


	3. En el baño

**3. En el baño**

- ¡Danny! – susurró, empujándole lejos de sí.

No pudo decir nada más, porque Danny le volvió a tapar la boca, esta vez con la suya. Aunque Lindsay se intentó soltar, la adrenalina que había producido por el susto empezó a hacer su efecto, y pasó de intentar zafarse a besar a Danny con todas sus ganas.

Pero enseguida se separó, sonriendo y con la respiración acelerada.

- ¡Estás loco! – le empujó – ¡Como nos pille Mac, nos despide!

Le rodeó como pudo y abrió la puerta del cubículo, mirando hacia ambos lados y respirando aliviada al comprobar que no había nadie más en el baño. Salió, arreglándose el pelo frente al espejo, y se fue del baño, dándose antes la vuelta para sacarle la lengua a Danny.

Se cruzó con Adam en el pasillo, y le saludó sin detenerse, de camino al laboratorio, donde aún tenía varias muestras de sangre que analizar.

Adam estaba estupefacto. Había querido entrar al baño, pero al ver a Danny y Lindsay meterse juntos en un cubículo, había preferido esperar un poco. Ahora se fijó en que la blusa de Lindsay estaba algo arrugada, y vio como volvía a meterla por dentro del pantalón mientras doblaba la esquina del pasillo.

Decidió que tampoco tenía tantas ganas de mear y se fue al laboratorio, donde se encontró a Stella, rellenando su kit.

- Enhorabuena por el triple homicidio.

- Gracias.

- ¿Quién mató a quién, al final? – le preguntó, mientras cogía un par de guantes y un frasco nuevo de polvo para huellas.

Adam se aclaró la garganta antes de explicarle todo el entuerto. Resultó que la mujer le había dado un bombón envenenado al hombre rubio, en la fiesta, y después había salido a fumarse un cigarro. El hombre canoso salió detrás y empezó a discutir con ella, y acabó pegándole un tiro en la nuca. Después salió el hombre rubio, que se empezaba a encontrar mal, a tomar el aire, y vio al hombre canoso lleno de sangre, intentó quitarle la pistola y acabó pegándole cuatro tiros. Y poco después se le paró el corazón, por el veneno.

- Así que no tenemos ningún detenido – dijo Adam, pensando en lo mal que le había sentado a Mac –, ni siquiera a la hermana, porque la mujer le robó los componentes del veneno, ella no la ayudó a fabricarlo.

- ¿Tres asesinos y tres víctimas? Increíble.

Adam se encogió de hombros. Estaban en Nueva York, y esas cosas pasaban a diario.

- ¡Ey! – Angell entró en el laboratorio, acelerada – Un intento de asesinato y una desaparecida, aquí al lado, a un par de manzanas, pero nos tenemos que dar prisa si no queremos que acabe peor de lo que está.

Stella recogió sus cosas.

- Los demás están ya con otros casos, vente conmigo. – le dijo a Adam, que asintió con la cabeza antes de salir a buscar la cámara y el kit.

Diez minutos más tarde, pasaron por debajo de la cinta que delimitaba la escena del crimen: un coche estrellado contra una salida de agua de los bomberos, que había empapado toda la calle. Stella pensó que, por lo menos, no hacía tanto calor. Se acercó a la ambulancia con Angell. Una mujer estaba sentada en la parte de atrás, con el brazo en cabestrillo y una herida bastante fea en la frente, seguramente causada por el impacto con el cristal del coche.

- ¿Marcia Gordon?

La mujer asintió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Me llamo Stella Bonasera, de criminalística y, si se siente con fuerzas, necesito que me cuente todo lo que recuerda del accidente.

- No…- tragó saliva, intentando acallar el llanto – No fue un accidente. Un coche nos embistió por detrás contra la calle. El airbag saltó y después de eso no recuerdo nada. Me desperté cuando me sacaron del coche, con el brazo roto y… y sin mi hija.

Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, y Angell y Stella se miraron, preocupadas.

- No se preocupe – Angell se acercó algo más a la mujer y la tocó el brazo, intentando calmarla – encontraremos a su hija.

Stella se fue hacia la parte trasera del coche y empezó a sacar fotos a lo que, efectivamente, era una abolladura por colisión trasera. Dejó la cámara y sacó unas pinzas del kit. Había visto rastros de pintura en el coche, y con suerte serían transferencia del que causó el accidente. Además había marcas en el metal de lo que podría haber sido el choque con la matrícula, y podría ser que sacaran un par de dígitos. Así sería más fácil encontrar el segundo coche, y a la niña. Stella rodeó el coche, con la mirada fija en el suelo, por si había alguna prueba que la niña o el captor dejaran atrás. La puerta de atrás estaba abierta, y vio un par de manchas en el suelo. Podía ser sangre, pero ya no le quedaban bastoncillos en el kit y no le había dado tiempo a reponer. Se incorporó para buscar a Adam y pedirle un par, pero antes se acercó Angell a hablar con ella.

- La madre tiene el brazo roto a causa del airbag, que además la empujó hacia atrás, lo que hizo que se golpeara la cabeza y perdiera el conocimiento. Así que no recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió con su hija.

- ¿Ha dicho donde iba la niña sentada?

- Sí, en el asiento de atrás. Pero podría ser que saliera corriendo, asustada. No es seguro que alguien se la llevara.

Stella negó con la cabeza. Siempre era bueno contrastar opiniones, pero estaba segura de que ella iba mejor encaminada que Angell en ese momento.

- Hay rastros de otro coche, así que es muy probable que alguien las hiciera chocar a posta, y puede que quisiera lastimarlas, o llevarse a la niña.

- ¿Y matar a la madre?

Stella se encogió de hombros. Antes necesitaba recoger la sangre del asiento trasero.

- ¿Dónde está Adam? – le pregunto a Angell.

Ambas echaron un vistazo a su alrededor, buscándole.

- Anda… mírale, echo todo un Don Juan… - Angell le había encontrado, fuera del perímetro que había acordonado la policía, hablando con una chica.

Stella sonrió.

- Vaya, parece que nuestro Adam sabe elegir bien a las chicas. Vamos a darle un par de minutos, no te parece?

Angell, sonriendo, asintió con la cabeza, antes de volverse para hablar con los policías que había en la escena.

* * *

Adam no sabía muy bien qué hacía hablando con Martha, pero no había podido evitar acercarse cuando la oyó llamarle desde el otro lado de la cinta policial.

- ¡Qué tal! Iba hacia el departamento de policía cuando he visto el accidente y me he acercado a ver qué ocurría – dijo, con una enorme sonrisa inocente en los labios.

- Flack no está, tiene otro caso.

- Oh… - abrió mucho los ojos, y Adam pensó que quizás había sido algo cortante.

- No… no quiero decir que te vayas, no te tienes que ir, bueno, si quieres irte puedes. Lo… lo que quieras.

Martha volvió a sonreír, entrecerrando los ojitos al hacerlo.

- No venía buscando a Don. En realidad quería hablar contigo.

Adam no contestó, porque se le había quedado la garganta seca. No le hacía mucha gracia que la novia de Flack quisiera hablar con él, fuera por lo que fuera.

- Verás… tengo un par de preguntas, y sé que Don no me las va a contestar, así que pensé que, bueno… que quizás querrías contestar alguna. – Se aclaró la garganta. En un segundo la sonrisa inocente había desaparecido y hasta la voz parecía haberse vuelto más grave. – Sé que no podéis hablar de casos abiertos y tampoco dar información clasificada, pero sólo quiero tu opinión general, nada demasiado concreto.

- No… - Adam estaba perdido – no sé muy bien qué quieres decir.

- Oh… - Martha volvió a reírse, y el ambiente se relajó un poco – lo siento, me pongo a hablar y me olvido de dar explicaciones. Soy periodista, del New York Times, y estoy haciendo un reportaje sobre la seguridad en NY. Un antes y un después del 11–S, entiendes?

Adam asintió con la cabeza. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Estaba claro que la chica era novia de Flack, o por lo menos tonteaban, así que Adam sabía que Martha no tenía ningún interés por él. Sin embargo, al verla en la escena del crimen, había pensado que… quizás…. Pero había sido una bobada, una tontería. La chica era periodista, nada más. ¡Y la novia de Flack¿En qué había estado pensando?

- Ahora no puedo, tengo que procesar la escena, volver luego al laboratorio…

- Está bien – le dedicó una sonrisa preciosa, y Adam intentó no mirarla a la cara, no verla – había pensado que podemos quedar en la cafetería frente al departamento de policía, para comer, te viene bien a las dos?

Claro que le venía bien. Sabía que se estaba complicando la vida, y que tenía que hablar con Flack, pero antes de pensar en eso, ya le había dicho que sí a Martha, y la veía alejarse calle abajo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí por ahora! De nuevo, gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**


	4. Un adelanto

**Hola!**

Muchas, muchas gracias por leer el relato y sobretodo por los reviews!!! Estoy de vacaciones y uso el portátil de mi hermana y la conexión que le robo a algún vecino, para poder colgar esto. Entre las vacaciones y que estoy liada con los exámenes de septiembre, casi no puedo escribir. Además soy medio boba y me he dejado en casa el principio del cuarto capítulo, así que aunque lo acabe, no lo puedo colgar hasta dentro de unos 10 días más o menos.

Os cuento un poco lo que a mí me gusta de CSI:NY y lo que tengo en mente para el fic. Por un lado me gustan todos los personajes mucho, así que iré escribiendo un poco de todos. Por ahora el que más peso tiene es Adam, porque me parece adorable y me dio mucha rabia lo que le hicieron en el último capítulo (a parte del pasado de su familia) así que voy a hacérselo pasar algo mejor.

Lo que está por venir es desarrollar un poco el personaje de Martha, que es de los pocos originales que meteré, celebrar el 30 cumpleaños de Flack, introducir a Kelly, la nueva del laboratorio que van a meter la temporada que viene, ver qué ocurre con Mac y Peyton cuando vuelven de Londres, ver que les pasa a Danny y Lindsay,…

Además me gusta mucho CSI Miami, así que puede que mande a Horatio y compañía a ayudar a resolver un caso a NY, si lo han hecho en la serie, yo también puedo jejeje.

Um… hay también un caso de secuestro, y también problemas para Hawkes, por supuesto también quiero acabar el caso que está abierto ahora del accidente (que no lo es) de coche…

Son muchas cositas! Os dejo con este adelanto porque no puedo colgar más, y de nuevo muchas gracias! Ah y otra cosa, os animo a escribir de estos fics. Por propia experiencia se que apetece más escribir en alguna categoría que tenga más relatos y por lo tanto lea más gente, porque los reviews y las visitas son más, pero también hay que escribir sobre lo que realmente le gusta a uno/a, aunque no lo lea ni perri.

Felices vacaciones y hasta septiembre!!


	5. En el pasillo

**4. En el pasillo**

Hawkes se cruzó con Lindsay y Danny en el pasillo hacia el despacho de Mac. No llegó a oír de qué hablaban, pero ella tenía la cara roja y los labios apretados, y parecía bastante enfadada. Él tampoco tenía buena cara. Llamó y entró, pero Mac, que hablaba por teléfono en ese momento, le lanzó una mirada furiosa, por lo que se dio la vuelta y esperó fuera del despacho hasta que acabara la llamada. Todo el mundo parecía bastante estresado esa mañana.

- ¡Hawkes!

Sheldon entró enseguida, intentando no desatar la tormenta, aunque parecía inevitable.

- ¿El informe del muerto en la azotea?

Le pasó una carpeta con todos los datos sobre la autopsia del pobre hombre, de 54 años, que habían encontrado esa madrugada. Había tenido que investigar poco para llegar a la conclusión de que él solito se había metido la pistola en la boca y volado la tapa de los sesos. Bancarrota.

Mac empezó a ojear el informe con mala cara y refunfuñando, así que Hawkes salió del despacho en cuanto pudo. Se chocó con Flack al girar la esquina del pasillo, hacia la morgue.

- ¿Has visto a Adam?

- No. – contestó Hawkes.

Sin decir nada más, Flack se fue hacia los laboratorios, metiendo la cabeza en todas las puertas. Hawkes siguió hacia la morgue, pero justo antes de llegar se cruzó con Stella.

- Necesito tu ayuda. Es el caso del accidente de coche. Adam y yo estamos con el resto de pruebas, pero necesito que le eches un vistazo a las fotos que le hemos hecho a la mujer.

Sabía que negarse era inútil, así que siguió a Stella hasta Rastros. Adam estaba delante del ordenador, viendo un par de grabaciones de tráfico. En la mesa estaban todas las fotos del reconocimiento médico de Marcia Gordon.

- Ya veo… - cogió una del brazo izquierdo.

- Cuando vi esto – señaló una foto del brazo de la señora Gordon -, llamé al hospital para que le hicieran más radiografías. Acaban de traerlas, a ver qué puedes decirme.

Le pasó un sobre grande, de donde sacó cinco radiografías, de ambos brazos y tórax.

- Tiene el brazo fracturado, unos diez centímetros por debajo del codo.

- Ya, eso ha sido por el accidente, al saltar el airbag. – le aclaró Stella.

- No. Me refiero al otro brazo, el izquierdo.

Hawkes le señaló la radiografía. Luego pasó a las del tórax.

- Y las costillas también han recibido golpes. Stella, esta mujer ha sufrido maltrato.

Stella abrió mucho los ojos y miró de reojo a Adam, que ya no estaba concentrado en el ordenador, si no que tenía la mirada clavada en las fotografías. Hawkes no entendió mucho ese gesto, porque no eran nada escalofriantes; sólo se veían los golpes en las radiografías, y Adam no era médico como para entenderlas. Sin darle importancia, siguió con la explicación.

- Maltrato continuado durante años. Tiene…

- ¿Adam? – Stella no le estaba escuchado, sino que se había acercado al ordenador y ahora alargaba el brazo hacia Adam. Éste dio un respingo y se aclaró la garganta, girándose de nuevo hacia los vídeos de tráfico.

- Creo que ya tengo el coche que buscamos. Un BMW azul oscuro, coincide con los rastros de pintura que vimos en la abolladura; y he congelado la imagen para obtener la matrícula.

- Está bien…

- ¡Adam! – Flack, algo acalorado, se asomó por la puerta. – ¿Puedes salir un momento?

Sorprendido, el chico salió sin decir nada.

* * *

- He hablado con Martha.

Adam no estaba seguro de si Flack estaba enfadado o no, aunque la voz era firme y algo autoritaria.

- Ya, yo quería hablar contigo antes, pero ella insistió mucho en quedar hoy a comer…

- Lo sé. - Flack, frunciendo el ceño, le miró con seriedad – Sólo ten cuidado, vale? Y que no te saque información de más, porque es buena, realmente buena, en su trabajo.

- Vale…

Flack se giró para irse, y Adam estaba hecho un lío.

- ¿No te importa que coma con ella?

Don se dio la vuelta y sonrió, levantando las cejas.

- Me caes bien – le dio un par de palmadas en el brazo – Pero ten cuidado.

* * *

Lindsay pinchó el trozo de mozzarella con furia y se lo metió a la boca. Lo masticó un par de veces y se lo tragó. Bajó el tenedor para atacar el siguiente trozo de tomate o lechuga, sin levantar la mirada del plato y concentradísima en la ensalada.

- Montana…

- No me llames Montana.

- Lindsay, por favor… - Danny le cogió la barbilla con la mano y le levantó la mirada.

Cuando Lindsay por fin le miró, Danny se había puesto bizco, así que no pudo evitar reírse. Después se recostó en la silla, cruzándose de brazos.

- Eres tonto.

- ¿Ya me vuelves a querer? – le preguntó Danny, con ojitos de cordero degollado.

- ¡No te quiero! – contestó, sin disimular la sonrisa en la boca – Y menos si vas dándome besos mientras proceso pruebas. Si nos hubiera visto Stella, o Mac… bueno, ya sabes como es Mac. Además, últimamente está tan raro…

- Vale, vale. – Danny levantó ambas manos, dándose por vencido. – Nada en el trabajo, ni siquiera te voy a mirar.

Lindsay sonrió dulcemente, y ésta vez fue ella quien alargó la mano hacia Danny; entrelazó los dedos con él.

- Es mejor así.

Empezó a comerse otra vez la ensalada, pero antes de dar otro bocado, Danny se inclinó y le susurró algo.

- ¿Qué?

Con la cabeza le indicó una pareja que acababa de entrar en la cafetería y se estaba sentando en la esquina más alejada a ellos.

- ¡Anda, pero si es Adam! – dijo Lindsay.

- Sí, y ella es la novia de Flack. – le dijo Danny, con las cejas levantadas.

Lindsay abrió mucho la boca, sorprendida.

- ¿Y qué hace comiendo con Adam?

- Ni idea. Esta mañana la he visto hablando con Flack en recepción, y él parecía algo enfadado.

- ¿Crees que Adam le está levantando la chica a Don?

Él se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta.

- ¿Adam a Flack? Cariño, eso suena a ciencia ficción!

Danny, atónito por cómo le había llamado Lindsay, no supo que contestar.

- Anda, vamos a darnos prisa, a ver si hoy podemos acabar antes. Tengo un par de cositas pensadas para esta noche… - Lindsay le miró de reojo, antes de seguir con la ensalada.

Danny, sin replicar, empezó a engullir lo que le quedaba de hamburguesa en el plato.

* * *

Cuando Adam, algo torpe, le separó la silla de la mesa para que se sentara, Martha murmuró un sorprendido _gracias_. El chico era una monada, nada que ver con el resto de amigos que conocía de Don, al que tampoco se parecía. En fin, ella admiraba a Don, era muy buen policía, le caía bien a todo el mundo y a ella siempre, siempre, la había cuidado y tratado bien. Pero había algo en la forma de ser de Don y su padre… Martha no estaba segura de qué era, pero siempre le habían atraído otro tipo de hombres.

Cogió la carta y empezó a ojearla. Adam ni se molestó, parecía saber ya lo que iba a pedir.

- ¿Qué hay rico aquí? – preguntó Martha.

- Uno de los cocineros es español, y hace un plato riquísimo. Tortilla de patata, lo conoces?

Martha asintió.

- Estuve en España hace un par de años. Sé que lo probé y me gustó, pero no recuerdo bien a qué sabía.

Un rato más tarde les traían la tortilla, con pan y mayonesa, y una ensalada para acompañar. Martha empezó a contarle lo mucho que le gustaba Europa, en especial la zona sur. Portugal era su favorita, había estado ya varias veces, pero también le gustaba visitar España e Italia.

- ¿Has estado en Europa alguna vez, Adam?

El chico acababa de llevarse un trozo de tomate a la boca y negó con la cabeza. Martha se sintió un poco incómoda; llevaba hablando casi sola durante media comida, sin pararse a escucharle.

- Me gustaría visitar Irlanda. Mis abuelos eran de allí. – dijo Adam, tras tragar la comida casi sin masticar.

- Oh… no he estado nunca. Estuve hace poco en Londres, pero no vi el resto de las islas…

Se iba a lanzar a contarle lo bien que se lo había pasado en Londres, pero él carraspeó.

- Martha, yo… bueno, emm… ¿no querías hacerme unas preguntas?

- En realidad – se removió en el asiento, esperaba que no le fuera a sentar muy mal… - lo de la entrevista era una mentirijilla. – le sonrió con carita de niña dulce.

Adam se había quedado con el tenedor a medio camino.

- Don ya me contó todo lo que necesitaba para el reportaje, pero… oye, es verdad que en Mayo fuiste rehén de unos mafiosos?

Bajó el tenedor hasta el plato y cerró la boca.

- Danny y tú, verdad?

Martha esperó a que contestara, pero antes se dio cuenta de que habría y cerraba los puños sin parar. Ya se había fijado antes en las cicatrices, y se arrepintió de habérselo recordado.

- Bueno… la verdad es que acabo de llegar a la ciudad y a parte de mi familia y mis compañeros de trabajo, no conozco a mucha más gente. Bueno sí conozco, pero la mayoría de mis amigos ya están emparejados y no salen mucho, o se han ido de la ciudad. El caso es que… - y ahora llegaba la parte en la que se ponía a hablar como una moto, sin parar a escuchar al resto, y roja como un tomate – me aburro un poco, y pensé que quizás te apetecería ir… algún día… después del trabajo… a tomar algo…

* * *

Stella entró en la sala y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se sentó a la mesa, frente a James Colton, el hombre que tenía que interrogar. Angell se quedó de pie en la esquina de la habitación, observando.

- Hemos encontrado marcas de la matrícula de su BMW en un accidente ocurrido esta mañana.

Le pasó las fotografías de la abolladura y la de la cinta de tráfico. El hombre las observó y se reclinó en su asiento, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Parecía preocupado, pero no culpable.

- Cuénteme lo ocurrido – le pidió a Stella.

- ¿Perdón?

- Cuéntemelo, por favor.

Stella hizo caso omiso y señaló la fotografía del coche.

- ¿Es o no es su coche?

- Sí. Si me cuenta qué es lo que…

- ¿Admite que lo estrelló deliberadamente contra el automóvil de Marcia Gordon?

El hombre se puso blanco, y Stella pensó que ya tenía a su culpable, y sin embargo, no lo parecía…

- Oh no… es el coche de Marcia?

- ¿La conoce?

El hombre volvió a mirar las fotografías, y tardó un poco en contestar.

- Sí, yo… Marcia es mi cuñada, la mujer de mi hermano.

- ¿Y por qué chocó su coche contra el suyo?

Abrió la boca pero no llegó a decir nada. Volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo, gesto que delataba nervios, eso lo sabía Stella bien, aunque en este caso se acercaba más al miedo, y no entendía por qué.

- Su hija Katie ha desaparecido, se la llevó usted?

- ¿Yo¡No, no, yo no he cogido el coche en días! Habrá sido… bueno, es que… Marcia está bien, verdad?

- ¿Habrá sido quién, señor Colton?

El hombre se removió en su asiento.

- Mi hermano Michael y Marcia se separaron hace un año, y él se vino a vivir conmigo. Pero lo ha estado llevando muy mal, la llamaba a menudo y no quería divorciarse.

- ¿Su hermano cogió el BMW esta mañana? – Stella empezaba a ver encajar todas las piezas, y no le gustaba nada el puzzle.

- Bueno, él es un poco persistente. Cabezota, más bien…

- Señor Colton, si su hermano se ha llevado a Katie, dónde cree que puede estar?

Cinco minutos más tarde Stella y Angell bajaban a toda prisa las escaleras al parking. Ya tenían donde buscar.

* * *

**Bueno, feliz vuelta de vacaciones! Aunque sigo de exámenes, así que el siguiente capítulo tendrá que esperar un poquitín más. Me da rabia porque tengo muchas ideas para capítulos, pero tendrá que ser poco a poco. Hasta el siguiente!**


	6. En la cabaña

**5. En la cabaña**

Angell desenfundó y se pegó a la pared, junto a la puerta del porche. Habían ido a la casa de la playa, en Long Beach, que les había dicho James Colton, donde presuntamente iban a encontrar a Michael y a su hija Katie. Stella sacó también su pistola; recordaba las radiografías de Marcia Gordon e intuía que Michael no iba a entregarse amablemente. Les acompañaban cuatro policías de refuerzo, dos se situaron junto a ellas en el porche, y los otros dos rodearon la casa en busca de puertas traseras.

- ¿Señor Colton?

Angell llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, pero no se oyó nada.

- Señor Colton, somos del departamento de policía de Nueva York y venimos a hacerle unas preguntas.

Lo dijo bien alto, pero nadie contestó dentro de la casa. Esperó un par de segundos y alargó la mano hacia el pomo; la puerta se abrió haciendo rechinar las bisagras. Angell, sin bajar la pistola, entró a la casa, seguida por Stella y los dos policías.

- ¿Señor Colton?

La puerta daba a un pasillo, a la derecha estaba la cocina, a la izquierda el salón. Stella echó un vistazo a la cocina, pero estaba vacía. Pasaron al salón, que al fondo tenía dos puertas cerradas.

- ¿Katie?

Entonces ocurrió muy deprisa. Una de las puertas se abrió de golpe y un hombre salió con un rifle en las manos. Tenía los ojos cristalinos y parecía fuera de sí.

- ¡Fuera de mi casa!

Stella le apuntó con la pistola, y vio por el rabillo del ojo como sus tres compañeros se ponían en posición. El hombre zarandeó el rifle y, sin darles la espalda, se dirigió a la segunda puerta.

- ¿Michael Colton, es usted Michael Colton? – preguntó con firmeza Angell.

- ¡FUERA DE MI CASA, JODER!

- Señor, baje el arma. Sólo venimos a hacerle un par de…

- ¡¡HE DICHO QUE FUERA!!

Disparó el rifle a lo loco y Stella se agachó y devolvió el disparo, pero el hombre había abierto la segunda puerta de una patada y salido a la parte trasera de la casa. Se oyeron más disparos. Stella atravesó el salón de dos zancadas y salió a la calle, donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida del hombre. Uno de los policías se sujetaba el pecho con ambas manos y el segundo seguía apuntando al cadáver.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Stella.

El policía tosió un par de veces y asintió con la cabeza. Llevaba el chaleco antibalas, pero el disparo del rifle le había pillado por sorpresa.

- ¡Inspectora Bonasera!

Se giró al oír su nombre y volvió a entrar en la casa. Había un cuerpo en el suelo. Eso no encajaba en la escena. Cuando entraron en el salón no había nada en el suelo.

El policía que la había llamado se apartó y pudo ver de quién se trataba; esta vez tardó un siglo en atravesar el salón. Levantó la mirada al otro policía, que llamaba a una ambulancia.

Se agachó y le apartó el pelo de la cara, apretándole la mano.

- Tranquila, tranquila…

Angell la miró con los ojos desorbitados, temblando de arriba a abajo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos. Había una cara asustada que la mirada fijamente. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que consiguió enfocar la vista, y vio que era Don.

- Ey…

Sonrió y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación blanca, así que debía ser un hospital. Al lado de la cama había una mesa, donde descansaba un ramo de tulipanes rojos.

- Son mis flores favoritas…

- Lo sé. Pero si querías un ramo, haberlo dicho sin más. No hacía falta que te dejaras disparar para conseguir uno.

Intentó reírse, pero le dolió. Se incorporó un poco en la cama y se llevó la mano al hombro izquierdo. Lo tenía vendado, pero no sentía nada.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Sólo has dormido un par de horas, son las seis de la tarde. – contestó Flack, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Angell cerró los ojos y suspiró. Pues se encontraba fatal, sentía que el hombro iba a empezar a dolerle de un momento a otro, y tenía ganas de echarse a llorar, pero también de romper algo, pero también de que Don se inclinara de una maldita vez y la besara. Quizá si dejaba los ojos cerrados lo haría… los abrió enseguida.

- Bien, me encuentro bien.

Flack levantó las cejas, incrédulo.

- Algo mareada, nada más.

Se volvió a recostar. Se moría de sueño, suponía que por los calmantes, pero no le importaba. Sin embargo, no quería dormirse. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba a solas con Don, y quería aprovechar la ocasión.

- ¿Encontraron a la niña? Katie, creo que se llamaba así…

- Sí, si. La pobre estaba escondida en un baño de la cabaña. Se la han devuelto a la madre, así que ya está bien.

Angell se alegró de oír eso. Pobre niña, escuchar todos esos disparos debió darle tanto miedo…

- Mac ha venido hace un rato, pero se ha tenido que ir. Y Stella está fuera hablando con Sid. Tendrías que haber visto como estaba mientras te sacaban la bala; llamando a todo el mundo para que la vinieran a buscar y la analizaran enseguida. Creo que le da rabia que hayan abatido a Michael Colton, porque le hubiera encantado darle una paliza.

Angell sonrió. Le gustaba oír su voz grave.

- Y bueno… llamé a tus padres, pero no cogieron el teléfono así que les dejé un mensaje.

- Están de viaje. En Europa. Es mejor que no se enteren, porque son muy cabezotas y se volverían enseguida.

- Ya… - Flack carraspeó, algo incómodo – también em… también llamé a…

- ¡Jen!

Un hombre acababa de entrar a toda prisa a la habitación y fue directo al lado de la cama que quedaba libre. Se agachó y besó a Angell.

- He venido en cuanto me he enterado. ¿Qué tal te encuentras¿Dónde están los médicos? Y habrán cogido al hijoputa que te ha disparado, no?

Jennifer le puso un dedo en los labios, sin poder evitar sonreír, y se incorporó un poco para volver a besarle.

- Charlie, estoy bien…

Él se incorporó, pasándose la mano por el pelo, aún algo alterado. Fue entonces cuando se percató de Flack, que seguía de pie al otro lado de la cama.

- Donald Flack – estiró la mano en forma de saludo.

- Charles Rowen. Tú me llamaste, verdad? – Charles le cogió la mano y la sacudió con entusiasmo – Muchas gracias.

Muy oportuno, el móvil de Flack empezó a sonar y éste se disculpó de ellos y les dejó solos en la habitación. Charles acercó una silla y se sentó junto a Angell, cogiéndola ambas manos entre las suyas.

- Qué susto me has dado…

* * *

Don cerró la puerta y descolgó el móvil.

- Dime.

- ¡Hola! A qué no adivinas qué…

Flack puso los ojos en blanco, no tenía el cuerpo para acertijos.

- Martha, ahora no puedo hablar. Han disparado a una compañera y tengo que volver corriendo al departamento a organizar el caso. Te llamo cuando llegue a casa, vale?

La chica refunfuñó un poco pero al final colgó. Stella se le acercó con un café en la mano.

- ¿Qué tal está Jennifer? – le preguntó con cara preocupada.

- Bien… parece un poco atontada por los calmantes, pero nada más.

- Pues entonces voy a pasar un ratito a verla. ¿Llamaste a su familia?

Flack asintió. En el departamento Angell había dejado dos teléfonos en caso de emergencia, el de sus padres y el de un tal Charles Rowen. Se había llevado una sorpresa al ver que se trataba de su novio; aunque había sido un poco ingenuo al pensar que sería sólo un primo o un amigo…

- Acaba de llegar su novio, está dentro con ella.

El móvil volvió a sonar, y se disculpó de Stella. Lo cogió mientras andaba hacia los ascensores.

- ¿Sí?

- Hola Don…

La voz al otro lado era oscura y dejaba resbalar cada palabra.

- Acabo de comprar un gran reserva y pensé que te gustaría probarlo.

Flack no pudo evitar sonreír. Entró al ascensor con el resto de la gente y presionó el botón de la planta baja.

- ¿Esta noche? Devon, no sé si podré ir…

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí… - carraspeó, intentando quitarse la preocupación de la voz. Quizá sí que necesitaba ir a ver a Devon esta noche y olvidarse durante un rato de todo lo demás. – Tengo aún mucho trabajo, puede que llegue algo tarde.

- No pasa nada. ¿Te parece bien sushi para cenar?

- Me parece bien.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la gente le empujó fuera. Enfiló el pasillo hacia la salida del hospital. El pitido de llamada en espera le hizo despedirse rápido de Devon.

- Mac, dime.

Tenía información sobre la bala que había disparado a Angell.

* * *

Lindsay llegó media hora pronto por la mañana. Con Angell en el hospital prefería estar en el departamento que en casa, aunque sabía que no serviría de mucho para la recuperación.

Nada más salir del ascensor se dirigió a los vestuarios a dejar el bolso, pero antes se cruzó con Mac.

- Lindsay, qué bien que hayas llegado hoy pronto, porque nos acaban de llamar desde la central.

Mientras le acompañaba hasta su despacho, se fijó en lo cansado que parecía. Llevaba un par de semanas tan raro…

- Un guarda ha encontrado el cadáver de un hombre semienterrado, en Central Park – le pasó una carpeta con un par de documentos: el registro de la llamada del guarda, información sobre él y poco más. – No sé quien anda libre, porque todos están liados con el caso del accidente de coche y el disparo a Angell, así que mira a ver si algún técnico puede acompañarte. Hawkes ya está allí, así que date prisa.

Buscó en la sala de rastros, pero a esas horas aún estaba vacía, y también en el laboratorio químico, pero todo el mundo tenía ya trabajo. Por fin encontró a Adam en Audiovisuales.

- ¿Estás con algún caso?

Se giró, sorprendido, mordisqueando un boli. Negó con la cabeza.

- Qué va. Acabé ayer mis informes sobre el caso del accidente, ahora estoy probando el software nuevo que trajeron la semana pasada.

Lindsay sonrió; ya tenía un compañero.

Al llegar al parque se encontraron con una pequeña multitud reunida alrededor de la escena del crimen. Un patrullero les llevó hasta el cuerpo y Sheldon les informó de todo lo que sabían hasta ahora: sobre las 7:30 un guarda pisó lo que pensó que era una raíz y que resultó ser el brazo de un cuerpo semienterrado. Aún no olía mal ni tenía rigor mortis, así que era bastante reciente.

- ¿Y Flack? – preguntó Lindsay, agachándose junto al cadáver.

- No le han asignado este caso. Sigue con todo el papeleo del disparo a Angell y con asuntos internos, por la muerte del sospechoso.

- ¿Podéis apartaros un momento, por favor? – preguntó Adam, cámara en mano.

Se pusieron de pie y Hawkes firmó el certificado de defunción, así que ya podían ponerse a desenterrar el cuerpo. Adam fue sacando fotos a cada etapa, hasta que de un solo brazo obtuvieron un hombre entero.

Lindsay miró el reloj. Aún no eran ni las nueve; vaya forma de empezar el día. Aún le quedaba un turno de ocho horas, así que a las cinco con suerte podría irse corriendo a casa. Danny entraba hoy a las doce así que tendría un par de horitas para prepararlo todo… Hoy era su… bueno, tampoco es que estuvieran saliendo ni nada… aunque fuera del trabajo pasaban cada vez más tiempo juntos… En cualquier caso, hoy podía decirse que cumplían tres meses juntos, y ella quería prepararle algo bonito. Velas y bobadas románticas así. Aunque tal vez Danny ni se acordaba, porque total, tampoco es que estuvieran saliendo ni nada…

Suspiró. No recordaba el nudo en el estómago ni los nervios por el qué dirá, qué pensará, desde el instituto y su primer novio. Era de locos.

Adam acabó de hacer las fotos, y Lindsay abrió su kit, concentrándose en el cadáver. Ya tendría tiempo para nervios más tarde.

* * *

Adam se alejó un poco del cadáver y respiró hondo. Se quitó el sudor de la frente, pero no era por el calor de Agosto que empezaba a hacer, sino por el muerto. Cada vez salía más con los CSIs a la calle, pero no tenía nada de ganas de convertirse en uno y abandonar el laboratorio. Lo suyo eran las pruebas, no los cuerpos en descomposición.

Además tenía el estómago revuelto. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Martha, y se estaba volviendo loco. Siempre la veía riendo, porque era cuando más guapa estaba. La comida del día anterior había acabado muy bien, y al final ella le había convencido para quedar hoy por la noche. Adam se había sentido completamente estúpido al verla alejarse y no haberle preguntado por Flack. Vale, no sería su novia, pero era su amiga… muy amiga… Podía ser una exnovia, lo que seguía siendo una situación incómoda.

No es que no se llevara bien con Flack, es que… bueno, no se llevaba con él! A penas hablaban, nunca más de lo necesario y siempre sobre el trabajo. En cierto modo, le intimidaba un poco. Igual que Mac. No podía evitarlo, pero le ponían nervioso, tan seguros de si mismos, tan autoritarios.

- Adam, te sobran bolsas para pruebas pequeñas? Solo me quedan grandes… - le preguntó Lindsay, que estaba escrutiñando el cadáver con Hawkes, centímetro a centímetro.

Se apresuró hacia el coche, donde tenía el kit. Suspiró e intentó concentrarse en el trabajo, ya tendría tiempo esa noche de preguntarle todo a Martha, si conseguía no despistarse con su risa, claro…

Se acercó con el kit al cadáver y le pasó las bolsas pequeñas a Lindsay. Ahora tocaba trabajar.

* * *

**Estoy tan despistadita con los exámenes que casi planto un _Rigis Mortis_ en vez de _Rigor Mortis_... Dentro de una semana (por fín!) acabo los exámenes, empiezo las clases y tengo más tiempo para escribir. **

**El otro día en AXN acabó la tercera temporada y volví a ver el final, que me encanta! Es una pena que en CSI Miami hicieran la chapuza de final que hicieron para la quinta temporada. **

**Por si no tenéis AXN, en Telecinco las han empezado a poner, tanto la 3ª de NY como la 5ª de Miami, creo que van por el tercer capítulo, los lunes por la noche. En fin... hasta el capítulo siguiente!**


	7. En el bar

**6. En el bar**

Lindsay y Hawkes fueron a la morgue a examinar el cuerpo de la víctima e intentar dar con la causa de la muerte. Adam, por su lado, se llevó la pala que habían encontrado cerca de la escena del crímen, y un par de muestras de tierra y sangre que habían recogido.

Los camilleros dejaron el cuerpo delante de Hawkes, que pasó a desvestirle y a limpiarle. Lindsay fue recogiendo toda la ropa, guardándola en bolsas de pruebas, cada prenda por separado, y la cartera en otra diferente.

- Voy a subir a dejarle esto a Adam, cuando acabes con la autopsia me llamas?

Hawkes, ya absorto con su tarea, afirmó con la cabeza sin levantar la mirada. Lindsay se subió con la caja llena de pruebas al ascensor, donde subía Flack.

- ¿Qué tal?

Don se encogió de hombros, algo cansado.

- Acabo de hablar con Angell, ya le han dado el alta.

- ¡Qué bien! – Lindsay se alegró por la noticia. Si Jennifer ya estaba en casa, debía de encontrarse mucho mejor, y la herida no ser tan grave como pensaban.

Flack se pasó la mano por los ojos y se quedó callado el tiempo que tardaron en subir a los laboratorios. Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y echó a andar por el pasillo antes de que Lindsay pudiera decir nada. Sin darle más importancia, se dirigió a Rastros, donde encontró a Adam buscando huellas en el mango de la pala.

- ¿Algo interesante? – preguntó ella, dejando la caja de pruebas en la mesa

- Acabo de empezar, dame un respiro – murmuró Adam, poniéndose los guantes.

Lindsay sacó la bolsa con la cartera de la víctima y empezó a procesarla. Quería preguntarle, aunque sabía que no era de su incumbencia, quién era la chica con la que había salido el otro día. No es que le importara mucho, era pura curiosidad, sobretodo después de lo que había dicho Danny, que la chica con la que comía Adam era la novia de Flack. Seguía sonándole raro, pero no le preguntó nada. A ella le gustaba su intimidad, así que no iba a importunar la de otros.

Lindsay pasó media mañana con Adam, revisando centímetro a centímetro la ropa y la cartera de la víctima y la tierra donde lo habían encontrado. Cuando hubieron recogido todo tipo de pruebas, las analizaron en el laboratorio, aunque no encontraron nada que les pudiera dar ninguna pista sobre el asesinato. Al acabar la autopsia, Hawkes llamó a Lindsay a la morgue.

- ¿Recuerdas la piedra ensangrentada que había en la escena?

Lindsay asintió, claro que se acordaba. Había analizado la sangre, era de la víctima.

- Tiene el cráneo fracturado, fue lo que le mató. Además tiene leves hematomas en el pecho…

- ¿Algún otro signo de pelea, algo bajo las uñas? – por ahora era la única esperanza de encontrar al asesino.

- Nada, salvo los hematomas. Podrían ser de un empujón, y por el golpe que tiene en la cabeza, yo diría que cayó sobre la piedra – conjeturó Hawkes.

- O puede que después de darle el empujón, el asesino cogiera la piedra y la estampara contra la cabeza de la víctima…

Sheldon se encogió de hombros. Él ya había encontrado la causa de la muerte, el resto era trabajo de Lindsay. Se despidió y se fue al pasillo, llamó al ascensor y esperó. Con la mirada fija en los papeles de la autopsia, subió al ascensor y se chocó con quien ya estaba dentro.

- Hola Montana.

Lindsay levantó la mirada, sin poder evitar la sonrisa. Estaban solos en el ascensor así que no le importó que la besara. Pero se apartó enseguida, al oír que las puertas volvían a abrirse, para dejar entrar a más gente. Los dos pegaron la espalda al fondo del ascensor, sonriéndose de reojo. Mientras subían, Lindsay empezó a ordenar los papeles de la autopsia, pero se detuvo sorprendida. Danny había puesto, furtivamente, la mano sobre su culo. Le miró: tenía la mirada en el frente, tan tranquilo.

Cuando el ascensor llegó a su planta, Danny salió con el resto de la gente, guiñándole un ojo al alejarse por el pasillo. A Lindsay aún le temblaban un poco las piernas cuando llegó al laboratorio, donde Adam seguía con las pruebas.

- Mac ha traído la información sobre la víctima. Se llamaba Henry Wrighty, abogado especializado en divorcios. Ha hablado con su exmujer, que no le veía desde hace un par de semanas y ayer por la noche tuvo una cena de empresa, hay varios testigos que pueden verificar la coartada. Nada de hijos, y el resto de su familia vive en Ohio, así que descartados también.

Linday prestó atención a partir de oír Ohio, seguía con la cabeza en el ascensor, pero asintió como si hubiera escuchado todo. Ahora le echaría un vistazo al dossier que había traído Mac y listo.

- Y creo que tengo algo. Mira esto. – Adam se apartó del microscopio para que Lindsay pudiera ver lo que había debajo.

- ¿Un pelo¿Has conseguido sacar ADN? O no… - subió de aumentos – no es humano, parece de perro…

- Crestado Chino, aquí tienes una foto.

Adam giró la pantalla del ordenador y Lindsay se echó para atrás en la silla, poniendo cara de asco. Se fijó en Adam, que no podía disimular la sonrisa.

- Es… peculiar.

- Es feo que te cagas – dijo Adam, riéndose. – Por suerte, para el mundo y para nosotros, hay pocos en Nueva York.

Lindsay no podía apartar la mirada de la pantalla. El perro, sin nada de pelo salvo una pequeña pelusa blanca entre las orejas, tenía los ojos blancos y los dientes descolocados y amarillos. Realmente daba un poco de miedo. Adam quitó la foto del ordenador y le enseñó una lista de personas.

- ¿Están todos los dueños registrados? – preguntó Lindsay, alargando la mano para coger los papeles sobre la víctima que había traído Mac.

- Estos lo están, son los que tienen pedigree. Quizá alguno tenga relación con Henry Wrighty.

- Era abogado… - Lindsay pasó varias hojas del informe, hasta que llegó a la que buscaba – Tenemos su lista de clientes y el resto de abogados del despacho donde trabaja, quizá nos de un resultado si lo cruzamos con la lista de dueños del perro ese…

- Crestado chino – dijo Adam, riéndose.

- Eso.

El ordenador les dio enseguida un nombre: Amanda Westen. Lindsay sonrió, satisfecha.

- Voy a llevarle esto a Mac, creo que le vamos a hacer una visita a Amanda y a su perrito.

* * *

Adam pasó la tarde etiquetando las pruebas del caso y ayudando en otro que le habían mandado a Danny y Stella, un intento de robo en un instituto público, nada de mucha importancia. Comió con ellos y a las cinco empezó a guardar todas las pruebas para irse a casa. Aún le quedaba tiempo para pasar por su apartamento, antes de ir al bar donde había quedado con Martha. 

Al quitarse la bata se fijó en la palma de su mano derecha. Aún tenía que cuidarse las cuatro heridas, aunque ya estaban cicatrizadas del todo. Siempre le quedarían unas marcas, con el paso del tiempo se irían haciendo más pequeñas, y él acabaría acostumbrándose a ellas. Eso es lo que le habían dicho los médicos.

- Se cruzó con Lindsay en el pasillo, junto a las taquillas.

- ¡Hola¿Qué tal ha ido?

Lindsay se encogió de hombros. Parecía cansada y con prisas.

- Amanda Westen se está divorciando de su marido y el abogado que lo lleva es Henry Wrighty, la víctima. Y tiene un perro de esos, pero no tan feo como el que me enseñaste.

Lo dijo de carrerilla y a la par que cogía su chaqueta y el bolso. Echó a andar en el pasillo hacia los ascensores, y Adam se apresuró para ir a su lado.

- Tanto la señora Westen como su marido tienen coartadas, aunque no muy sólidas. Mañana o encontramos algo que les incrimine del todo o a algún otro sospechoso.

Se miró el reloj tantas veces que Adam acabó mirando el suyo. Eran ya las seis. Aún faltaba para que anocheciera, tenía tiempo de sobra antes de ver a Martha.

* * *

Otro vestido fue a parar al montón de ropa que había encima de la cama. Martha rebuscó entre varias camisas, harta ya por no saber qué ponerse. Nada muy elegante, ni muy provocador, pero quería ir guapa, y gustarle. A ella Adam le encantaba, llevaba toda la tarde nerviosa con ganas de verle de una vez por todas. No le conocía apenas, nada más que un par de conversaciones y la comida del día anterior, pero había algo en él que le encantaba. 

Había hablado con Don hace un rato, y él se había mosqueado un poco al enterarse de que iba a salir con Adam. Decía que, si las cosas se complicaban y salían mal, sería una situación muy tensa para ambos en el trabajo, y era lo último que necesitaba ahora. Martha no le hizo mucho caso y le colgó enseguida, aún tenía que elegir la ropa!

Decidió que aún hacía calor y podía llevar bailarinas y un vestidito corto, azul marino. Llevaría una rebequita por si acaso, aunque no creía ir a necesitarla. Se miró al espejo y asintió con la cabeza, satisfecha con el resultado. Pero aún tenía que peinarse y maquillarse un poco. Miró el reloj y corrió al baño, o se daba prisa o llegaría tardísimo.

* * *

Lindsay encendió la última vela y miró a su alrededor. Estaba muerta de nervios, por la reacción de Danny tendría. Podía ser que se asustara, que pensara que ella se tomaba la relación demasiado en serio y no querer que lo sea. O podía ser que se riera y pensara que es una boba romanticona. O podía ser… el timbre de la puerta sonó y Lindsay dio un respingo. 

Al abrir se le encogió el estómago, Danny estaba guapísimo y llevaba puesta su mejor sonrisa. La cogió con un brazo por la cintura y la besó despacio. Entró al apartamento y cerró la puerta con el pie, ocupado en besarla. Se separaron y Danny, sin soltarla, giró la cabeza y vio la mesa preparada para dos, con la botella de vino descorchada y las velas iluminando el salón. Volvió a besarla y se separó un poco de ella. Sacó la mano que llevaba a la espalda: llevaba tres rosas rojas.

Lindsay era consciente de que sonreía como una estúpida, pero no intentó evitarlo.

- ¿Tres, por qué tres?

Danny miró por encima de su hombro, hacia la mesa.

- ¿Y las velas?

Lindsay le abrazó y empezaron a besarse por toda la cara. Las rosas acabaron en la mesa y ellos en el sofá. Resultó que ambos eran unos bobos romanticones.

* * *

Adam entró al bar, donde la banda de Jazz tocaba al fondo, y echó un vistazo a las mesas, pero Martha no estaba allí. En seguida la encontró, estaba en la barra, sentada en uno de los taburetes altos y moviendo uno de los pies al ritmo de la música. Se acercó despacio, sintiéndose un poco estúpido porque ella iba guapísima y él sólo llevaba vaqueros y camiseta. Aunque bueno, eran sus vaqueros preferidos. Antes de llegar, ella se giró y sonrió al verle. 

- ¡Hola!

Le echó un brazo al cuello y le dio dos besos en las mejillas, a lo que Adam sólo pudo sonreír tímidamente. Buscó a su alrededor, pero no quedaban taburetes ni sillas. El bar estaba bastante lleno para ser miércoles por la noche.

- ¿Te gusta la música? – le preguntó Martha, que bebía a sorbitos de su copa. – Son muy buenos, el local siempre está lleno.

Adam asintió, sonriendo. La verdad es que la música estaba muy bien, aunque había demasiada gente. Pidió una cerveza y, durante un rato, estuvieron uno al lado del otro, escuchando la música. Le daba la sensación de conocerla de siempre, porque tenía esa confianza de no tener que decir nada para romper el hielo, no necesitar ninguna conversación intrascendente para pasar el rato. Sólo estar a su lado.

- ¿De qué conocías el sitio? – le preguntó.

- En el periódico, el chico de espectáculos nos cuenta en los desayunos los sitios que se van poniendo de moda y cuales acaban de abrir. Es para que, si vamos, le contemos qué tal están.

Martha le sonrió y se echó a un lado cuando Adam se juntó más a ella, porque le estaban empujando por detrás. Acababa de entrar un grupo bastante grande y estaban pidiendo copas en la barra.

Ahora estaban muy pegados. Martha, a pesar de ser más baja, sentada estaba casi a la misma altura que Adam, y le sonrió al dejar la copa en la barra. Le volvieron a empujar y tuvo que inclinarse un poco sobre Martha para no caerse; ella le puso las manos sobre el pecho, sujetándole, y él susurró un perdón. Estaban tan cerca, que a penas tuvieron que moverse para encontrarse en el medio y besarse.

Al despegarse Adam tenía los ojos muy abiertos, algo sorprendido.

- ¿Y Flack?

Martha levantó las cejas; le había pillado por sorpresa la pregunta.

- ¿Don, que pasa con Don?

- ¿Qué… - Adam carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, porque se le había ido la voz con el beso – qué dice?

Martha tenía el ceño fruncido. No se había esperado esa reacción.

- ¿Qué ocurre con mi hermano?

La cara de Adam fue un poema, se le fue todo el color para volver en un instante, y se puso rojísimo.

- ¿Es tu hermano? Pensé… bueno, pensé que…

Antes de que pudiera decir más, Martha comprendió y soltó una carcajada. A Adam le encantaba que ella se riera, se ponía muy guapa, pero en ese momento se sentía demasiado estúpido para fijarse.

- Adam, Don es mi hermano mayor¿Pensabas que era mi novio, o algo así?

Abrió la boca para decir algo, y Martha volvió a reírse, abrazándose un poco más a él. Antes de que Adam pudiera contestar, volvió a besarle.

Adam se dejó besar, pero no podía dejar de pensar que era la hermana pequeña de Flack… y en lo bien que olía… Quizás a Flack no le importara… esperaba que no, porque no podía dejar de besarla. Martha se separó un momento, pero él le pasó las manos por el pelo y volvió a besarla enseguida. Ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse mañana; hoy sólo quería pensar en Martha.

* * *

**Os quería poner un link a la foto que Adam le enseña a Lindsay pero la página no deja, así que simplemente buscad en Google Imágenes: Crestado chino pura raza sam (es que el perro se llama Sam, es el que se está mordiendo una patita) no os váis a arrepentir!!**

**En ningún caso he querido ofender a nadie, me gustan mucho los perros y cada raza tiene su encanto, pero no se puede negar que el de la foto es… peculiar!**

**Por cierto, ya he visto el primer capítulo de la nueva temporada y promete mucho! A mí me encantó!!! Y siento el retraso, pero ya empecé las clases de la uni y estoy algo liada. Hasta el próximo capítulo!!**


End file.
